diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JoePlay
Custom Skin Yes! The custom skin is great. The only thing I can suggest is maybe make the visited-links colour a bit lighter, because at the moment its hard to tell which links I have clicked on and which I haven't. Very good job with the custom skin. I love it. Atrumentis 17:08, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Re Yeah, thanks for fixing the Signiture thing, Ive done that on a couple of wikis. Yeah, even though this wiki still needs to be cleaned up more, its looking alot better than it did a few months ago. The skin and the logo are great. I hope I can get all the informatio into the pages that were made with just cats. Im going to work on that during this summer. Even though the Arreat Summit is a great resource, Im trying to re obtain my old stratagey guides for Diablo, along with the lore books, whitch have huge resources. Im taking a Wiki break next week due to my long awaited vacation : ). Well thanks for the welcome and the help, and I hope with you (All the gamer helpers) and the 3 or 4 main editors (Hans, Artuementis {Sp) and me) can get this wiki looking great before the release date for d3 is announced. I will be spending alot of time this week workin on the mosnter and spell pages, and when I obtain the books, I will move onto the skills. P.S The reason for the large page number jump is that we decided to create the pages than add all the information, unorthadox, but I think we can make it work. Thanks again. About the Walkthrough I have been in a discussion with Hans Kamp about the walkthrough and just wanted to ask you if the walkthrough is really necessary. You see, we already have individual quest pages and we could just link them to the walkthrough. The extra info for newbies can be left there. Wanted to ask you this cause you're a major contributor to the walkthrough. The extra info about the quests can be added in a Further Information and Tips section in the individual quest pages. Your contributions can be used to help them grow from stubs, well at least a majority of them. So, think over it and reply. Cheers from the Mobokill 07:15, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Woah, can you read minds? That was spot on. Thanks for the user page comment. I try. So can I start moving the info??? Cheers from the Mobokill 05:55, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Urgent D3 info Good to meet you online again. We have a mild problem on our hands. You see, there is this wiki, and me and another user were copy pasting their D3 monster pages. I couldn't see any problems in their legal pages. Could you just double check it and give your two cents. I'm having second thoughts about what I've done. Cheers from the Mobokill 20:18, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Feautured First of all, I'm back so I hope I get off my lazy ass and work alot on the blank articles. Its surprising how many people in Miami don't speak English. But back on topic, how would we get this wiki featured on Gamefaqs? Ive noticed a few games have their wiki on it, and most are not even that large. An example is the Mass Effect Wiki. Still small,great information, and i've noticed that it increased traffic substantiualy. If we could get it on theri,we could make the time it would take to fill out the blank pages much quicker. We can do it, but with only 6-7 regular editors (I know I wasn't helpful the last 10 days), it will take at least a month with steady editing. I would try to do it myself, but I've on probation for gamefaqs, so I don't think they will listen. Just asking. 16:42, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Inactive SySops Andrettin ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Anetheron ‎(Sysop) Drag0n ‎(Sysop) Hrdottori ‎(Sysop) MadDawg2552 ‎(Sysop) After looking over the Admin pages, I have found these admins and the founder to have been inactive for more than a year, and in one case, 3 and 1/2 years. It is uneccesary for them to continue having these powers. We have three current SySops and the gameing helpers, you people. As this Wiki grows and prospers, it will look bad for us to have 5 Sysops who have been inactive for a longgg time. User Hrdottori is a Sysop with only 1 edit! And it was vandalism. Just infroming you. 18:43, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I will do that but I was under the impression that even B'Crats can't remove Sysop status, only Helpers and Wikia employes. If Atrumentis can't remove their powers, who do I go to get it done? The only person I can think off is Angela, whom I remebe4r from the CoD wiki could remove Sysop powers. Mabye it was a special case where B'Crat couldn't remove it. 00:29, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hullo! I will take a look for Joe. Kirkburn (talk) 12:53, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have done all except Andrettin, as his last log entry was only in January. Kirkburn (talk) 13:01, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, cool, it has been dealt with :) Atrumentis 14:40, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Problematic Infobox The NPC infobox in Deckard Cain's page seems problematic for IE7 and Firefox users. Check this out if you don't see it yourself. If you fix it, please tell us what the problem was and how to fix it for future problems. Thanx in advance. Cheers from the Mobokill 14:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :This happens quite often actully, don't know what causes it but,its not just you, I have a Rogers (cANadIan!) browser that is pretty sophisticated, and this happens. Width of the infobox mabye. But anyhow, I have no idea how to fix it. 19:40, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Fixed. I also left a message on the infobox's talk page briefly explaing the problem. JoePlay (talk) 00:59, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::And so, JoePlay saves the world again with his profound knowledge of HTML tags. I really should've taken the HTML course that Dad used to pester me for. Anyway, thanx a lot and keep smiling. Cheers from the Mobokill 03:52, 26 July 2008 (UTC) User pages Always glad to see ya. Should user pages contain false links? And if they do, can we edit em? This started with User: TheDevilMayCry's page. It's filling up the wanted pages. And I've been making the monster disambigs and found another problem. In the Barbarian and Goatman pages, there are three versions. I've seen a link template system in a Pokemon wiki called Bulbapedia. Don't ask me what I was doing there. I LOVE POKEMON. Er... and Diablo too. Can we make similar link templates. If yes, please create a rough copy for me to modify and duplicate. Cheers from the Mobokill 18:55, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay. So let me elaborate. In Pokemon, every creature is of a certain type and knows certain attacks or moves. Now there is a type as well as a move called Psychic. Now, if a page wanted to link to the Psychic (type) they would type and for the move Psychic (move) . So I was wondering, can we make templates like , , to link to the respective pages. I know somethings not gonna show right in what I've typed above. I can't seem to link properly in talk pages. Please bear with me. Cheers from the Mobokill 19:34, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think I know what you mean now. Let's see if this works... ::Yep, it works. I typed , to use Template:2 that I just made, to display just Barbarian but link to Barbarian (Diablo II). I'll go make similar templates for Diablo 1, Hellfire, and Diablo 3. JoePlay (talk) 20:01, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::WOO HOO. The sleeper has awakened. It works. That is so cool. I'm gonna check out how it works and make some more if they are necessary. You have to announce this on the main page like the skills infobox notice. This is a major step forward. Forever cheers from the ever grateful Mobokill 20:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Another template I just added the Act IV Hireling rumor info in the Hirelings page and just had the gut feeling that a Speculation template would make it so much better. This is a wiki and we show info that the players want to see, be it speculation or not. I just saw a forum site where they used our Diablo III page to show Imperius' presence in the game. It makes me so proud that people are using us as a reference. Our Angel pages are the best in the net. And why were you removing the Trivia templates. I was gonna add them to all the pages today and I saw you were removing them like the plague. It's unused as it is. The link templates are magical and thanks again for making them. Shit, college sucks. Me want edit. Cheers from the Mobokill 08:32, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::The template is good but I understand it's still rough. I was expecting something more Wowwiki-ish. Of course, I don't wanna make Diablo into World of Warcraft. So don't create a petition and all. GEDDIT huh ... geddit 8-). I'll shut up now. Mobokill 04:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Whenever I see you, I can't help but compare you to Tyrael, coming guns-a-blazing, making some BIG changes and going just as fast. Ahem, ... onto the topic. The featured articles need to start rotating. Don't ya think? We have much more detailed pages than Diablo III. And it will draw more edits to them. I recommend all the other game articles to be featured as well as some great monster articles like Fallen. The walkthrough can also be featured. Waiting for your 2 cents. Off to college I go. Cheers from the Mobokill 03:22, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Deletions Since you're the only regular admin now, (where are the others? Do they get some kinda vacation on becoming admin?) look at the Candidates for deletion. Its filling up. Where's Atrumentis when you need 'im? We have 2 admins-in-waiting over here. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 12:50, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey hey... Long time no talk, huh? So, can you help us out if , and should be deleted? We have no idea what they're used for!! So, you're kinda very busy aren't cha? Anyways, take yer time. "Ureh in D3!!! Maybe Heaven too!!!" - Mobokill 03:11, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Barnagrams If you didn't get the title, which is stupid, here's the gusto. This wiki's starting a kinda Barnstar system like in Wikipedia. Since you're the only one we know who's inclined towards making logos and such. I and the other admins and all the other users (who are not active at the moment. Heh heh) humbly request your services in order to modify the image seen here to be used for the list of star/pentagram types seen below in the same page. Please reply at the earliest. We're dying to here from you. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 16:44, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :OMG!!! How the hell did you do that so fast? I thought you'd take at least a week or two for that. Not that they're small or anything but thinking bout what to modify and getting all the clips... Anyways, they're wonderful. Thanx. The good, great, excellent work ones look like the same in my screen. Maybe they're different sizes. And I just ROFL when I saw that the monster one had eyes... Not horns. I have bad vision. And did I say they were wonderful. And any opinions on what to name em? "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 01:18, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Aaahh... ADS Is there some official wikia policy that doesn't allow the ads to be blocked by the viewing user. Both Dan and I feel that the ads are working hell with the item pages for the logged off user. Which may be a deterrent to new contributors. So, and take a look at this template . And please tell us if we could use it. Thanx "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 02:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanx for the reply. What if we allow the viewer to block the ads if they want? And we don't need more registered users, we need contributors, logged in or anonymous, but contributors nonetheless. What good would it do if we have a 1000 users logged in but only 5 contributing? Dan'll get to work on the ads thing as soon as he gets back. Thanx again. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 05:00, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::Very valid point milord. That should make a good discussion... Anyways, it seems that the wiki's dead again. Oh man, why does this happen??? "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 00:59, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Serious help needed Hey there, can you help us test the new skin 's makin? We need it checked for any bugs and also need feedback on how it looks. I'm asking all the Wikia Helpers who've been in this wiki. If you agree, please tell Dan on his talk page... We're eager to load the skin but don't have enough testers over here... Kinda bad. But hope you'll help. Sorry for the template-like message. I don't have time to type out individual messages now :-P "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 13:52, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up about the spotlight image in the sidebar, I think it's all sorted now. I have a question, how can I change the "Edit this page" button to say just "Edit"? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 15:43, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Hey there Hey hey, long time no see, eh?? :) Well, the wiki's just fine and dandy now. But we have a few questions. Exactly on what basis does the Spam Filter block addresses??? There has been a few problems with the links for the Hell mod in Hellfire. Then, why isn't the Shoutbox working like before the move?? All we type in is seen for the moment, then if you log off and back on, it just vanishes!!! Ooooh!!! And finally, can the staff modify the Orphaned pages code to not include disambigs. They're not meant be linked to, right?? Ok then, that's all :) ... for now... Heh heh. See ya. "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 04:31, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, the Shoutbox isn't fixed yet, but I can see they're trying... A lot!!! Especially Uberfuzzy :) I can see his testing posts now and then. But a very huge thank you for the link to the Help Desk!!! It's answered some very silly questions and helped me fix some problems :) Even the disambig thing was fixed thanx to it :D Check out List of disambiguation pages. Very useful link. Thanx alot!!! "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 09:24, 2 October 2008 (UTC) New monsters In the Wizard gameplay trailer, there are some never before seen monsters: # a big monster that looks like it's made out of stone and has black spikes on its back # bats that clearly weren't Witch Doctor summons # Skeletal Executioners # Skeleton Archers with red hoods I guess that these and maybe other new monsters were enemies in the demo at Blizzcon. Did you encounter them? Did you take any notes on them? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 18:46, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Diablopedia Hey JoePlay, I would like to draw your attention to this post I just made: http://diablo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:New_Wiki_at_DiabloFans.com&t=20081213092004 I'm so ashamed I don't know how to link that properly lol. ~ Atrumentis 09:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Do you have an msn address? I would give you mine, but this is a public place, and my email is personal. Or, make an account at Diablofans.com and PM me. ~ Atrumentis 09:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Wiki move Hey there Joe my friend. Just thought of talking to ya one last time before I leave. You being the only person here who's been with me ever since I joined :) (yeah, Atru was here too but I didn't meet him until I became admin). I still remember your compliment for my userpage ;) and you've been instrumental in many of the things that made this wiki what it is now - Link templates, reward pentagrams and the BlizzCon info ... everything. You're a great guy pal, and you should know that. Thank you for it all. As you probably know already, here's the wiki's link, it's called the Diablopedia and it's supposed to be an all-rounder wiki which covers anything and everything Diablo, just like this wiki does, albeit with a much larger community like I said before. The wiki's still in its early stages but work is being carried out behind the scenes. Pretty soon, it'll have some radical interface changes. Atru's probably given you the getgo. So, if ya get the time, pm me sometime. I'm Ashkeal in Dfans :D "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 18:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Okey doke :P Though I don't know what to make of this situation here. I'll have to think of what to change it into. "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 01:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::OK, I'm done with everyone except Houdini, but he'll look at the forums and get the idea :) I must say I'm impressed that you didn't go ballistic when I did that (like some other people I know >.>) Thanx again and see ya later, here or otherwise ;) "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 02:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) And finally Joe, I have a small and humble request ... Can you please find someone who can strip me off my administrative powers so that I may be a free bird again?? It'll give me the satisfaction that my job here is done. And it'll also save me the indignancy that some of the earlier inactive admins suffered, being forcibly stripped off their powers by the future bcrats and admins of this wonderful place. So now, the time has come for me to say farewell. Abiy-et Bashir Thank you. "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 19:34, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Video Embed tool is live The new video is now live here - see Forum:New video embed tool. :) Kirkburn (talk) 20:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Skill Format Since I am new here, and you are listed as a Top Contributer, is the format I am using for the Barbarian skills acceptable? I started changing all of them since I noticed that some pages were different from others Offer Sure, that would be cool. I am usually online from 8am - 4pm EST and do most of my editting at work Unseen in the User Rights Log How did you become administrator? You don't appear on the promotion list of the User Rights log. --ENG 11:34, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Candidates Will do. I haven't been on here all that much lately I actually have work to do for a change. I will start getting back into it and check out people's progress when I stop having things to do at work. Stoan04 13:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC)Stoan04 Wiki News On the front page where it says "What is new at Diablo Wikia" how do I edit that? I opened up the edit page, but all it gives me is the category link to Wiki_News, but if I try to put that in the URL it gives me a 404Stoan04 21:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Highest Voted and Newly Changed How are these two pages processed? If I go to the Newly Changed page it does indeed show the most recent changes, but if you look at in the sidebar it lists stuff that I haven't seen changed in either a long time or ever. I thought it might have been a template running a command that filtered things changed in the last whatever, but I am unable to edit it at all, or find any logic behind it. Same with the Highest Voted, where do we even vote? Actually I might just take them off the sidebar all together. Stoan04 19:54, 5 March 2009 (UTC) SideBar Question Ok, I was curious if there was a way to do this. On the Sidebar, if you go Diablo 2 > Monsters > Super Unique Monsters it will list all the Articles with the Super Unique Monsters tag on it. If you click on the Super Unique Monster, not the actual monster article, it will redirect you to the Category page. Is there a way to still show all the articles with that tag the way it works now, but redirect instead to the actual Super Unique Monsters page, instead of the Category page. :Bah, I was hoping there was a way I could avoid having to list all of them. There are a bunch of those suckers. Oh well I will just add a redirect on the category page pointing people to the actual page. Stoan04 17:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Three questions: Hi, Joe. I've got 3 questions for you: # Are you going to Blizzcon this year? # If you look at File:Horror Mage.gif you'll see that there are three versions. All three are identical, the same file, but the current version has a transparent background and the older ones have a black background. I made the animation with a black bg. Why do the older versions look OK, but the current one is out of whack? # Diablowiki.net is using this wiki's logo (which you made, if I'm not mistaken) for ads for themselves. Can they do that? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 14:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Is anyone from the wikia team at Blizzcon? And what browser are you using? The gifs looks that way to me in both Firefox 3 and IE 8. 18:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Ideas for improvement I agree with almost everything you said. I was thinking about doing something similar with the news template, to give users the ability to comment on news but didn't know how it was best to implement. The mock-up page looks better than the current one. I think the What's new section can be combined with Diablo News, and any wiki news be posted on that. The Helping out and Stubs sections, as you said, are kinda useless. I also think the featured article section should be expanded and placed above the contents section. I have just one question: How can all this increase page rank? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 05:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, the Contents template looks really cool. Do you have any other changes planed for the mainpage or is Mainpage2 the final draft? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 07:49, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::New mainpage is up and running. I don't know if I've said this before but it looks great, you did a fantastic job. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 20:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC) User badges What happened to user badges? I just noticed that the extension has been deactivated. Were they replaced by achievements or were they removed for some other reason? I really liked them. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 08:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Forum:User badges - new feature<- I was talking about these. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 17:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Table of Contents Is there any way of adding something to the Table of Contents of a page without making it a heading i.e. putting it between = signs? - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 21:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Wikia layout changes In a recent blog post on the staff blog I saw that Wikia wanted to completely change the layout of all the wikis. Could you tell what the timescale for this change is? I know that you can't give me a deadline, but all I ask for is an approximation. I want to know so that I can modify it quickly in the unlikely event it is implemented before BlizzCon 2010. Speaking of which, is anyone from the Wikia team going this year? P.S. I've noticed you used this wiki's old skin on Assassin's Creed wiki. It looks really nice and really fits the style and feel of the game. It's a little flattering to know that people like the skin I made. Twilight wiki also uses it, but I don't think you've had a hand in that.- [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 20:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) WayPoints In your description of the walkthrough, you say you can WP all the way back to Act 1 from Act 5. If you notice the Acts 1,2,3. you will see that you travel with the caravan bloke to the east/west and then set sail to the swamps, after that your transported to Act 4 through a portal and then your completely on your own, there is no-way of going back. You can only go back to Tristam in Acts 1 2 or 3, either on the ship or c/van trip. Also just clicking on Quest/Acts does not work either, Act 1 Act 2 Act 3, after completeing Quests, you cannot just click on whichever Act and hope to just travel, doesn't work that way, only by requesting to travel either by ship or c/van can you do it. Carl Magrath 59 playing for 10 yrs solo tried multiplayer once but some ******* took all my armor, so haven't been back since What does sign your posts using 4 tildes mean? Computers for dummies, must get book. 11:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Carl Magrath I know you asked Joe, but he may be a while. Once you click on a waypoint, there are a set of tabs at the top of the box, and if you are in Act 5, you can click on the tabs for Acts 4, 3, 2 and 1 and select the waypoint you wish to travel to. It isn't necessary to use Warriv or Meshif to travel from act to act unless you completed the final quest for the first time. I've done plenty of boss runs starting with Baal and going to Diablo, hitting Travincal and then Mephisto. If I'm feeling energetic, I'll hit Andariel and the Countess. The tilde key is that wavy symbol above your tab key. They ask you to use four so the editor knows you're done. ;) Breywood 12:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Catothresh (talk) 16:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC)catothresh hi im cato thresh can i be admin on diablo? Hi Hi van u tell me if the grief diablo2 will work on a whirlwind barb?